


Apart

by Angstosaur



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstosaur/pseuds/Angstosaur
Summary: Originally posted in 1999, when I was writing as Scorch, and archived in The LFN Storyboard Archives.





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1999, when I was writing as Scorch, and archived in The LFN Storyboard Archives.

Apart

Lyrics from The Cure's "Wish" album. 

 

He waits for her to understand  
But she won't understand at all  
She waits all night for him to call  
But he won't call anymore  
He waits to hear her say  
Forgive  
But she just drops her deep blue eyes  
And prays to hear him say  
I love you  
But he tells no more lies

He waits for her to sympathize  
But she won't sympathize at all  
She waits all night to feel his kiss  
But always wakes alone  
He waits to hear her say  
Forget  
But she just hangs her head in pain  
And prays to hear him say  
No more  
I'll never leave again

 

The walls between them had gone up of their own volition - Section had provided the bricks and mortar, but Michael and Nikita had put the wall up between them - layer upon layer -

His lies -  
Her anger -  
His deceits -  
Her spite -  
His agony -  
Her pain -

Their rejection of the other -

…Why were they never able to accept the other's offers of comfort…of coffee… of love…? The feelings discretely slipped between lines that the other never managed to read clearly...The looks shot as if from a crossbow - why did they never reach their targets as easily as the bullets they fired…? Why could everyone else see but the lovers themselves?

Walter looked up at the eyrie where Operations and Madeline plotted - he shook his head in despair - surely they could see that the games they played were tearing apart the two best cold ops Section would ever know… He glanced back down at his workbench - the complicities of the circuitry under the magnifying glass were nothing compared to the relationships in this place…

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a black shadow that emerged from an office door and flitted across the hall towards the elevator that went to the surface - he knew Michael well enough by now to gauge his mood from his body language - newcomers thought the man was cold, without feelings - hell so did Nikita half the time. 

But Walter could see the way he walked - his shoulders were pulled slightly too close together - tensed, his head tilted up too much - his eyes would be focussed above anyone's head and hence eye level- he did that to make sure no one could catch his eye…to walk with his head bowed would attract the wrong attentions - his stride was slower than usual too - that meant he was hoping she would see him and be able to catch up - damn the man - why not just go to her and make certain they would leave together rather than risk it to fate. 

But no - Michael had probably left it to chance deliberately - deciding that if her exit didn't coincide with his that was it - he did not deserve to see her. Walter held his breath as the doors slid open and Michael stepped in - he was pretty sure he was the only one to spot the way the man's shoulders suddenly slumped and his head fell forward as the door shut - she hadn't made it.

Then he saw her - the blonde hair swept up in an impromptu knot at the back of her head - she strolled almost nonchalantly through Section - but he knew where she was heading - her footsteps almost too confident - Michael's office - the lights were out and the blinds shut - but he knew she would still check - just in case. Nikita tapped on the door, waited a few seconds - Walter saw her spread her fingers apart - a conscious effort not to cross her fingers. He was still looking as she turned to walk in his direction - a smile alighting upon her lips - he could see the way the corners of her gorgeous mouth resisted curling upwards that she didn't really feel like smiling- she could perhaps hide her disappointment from others - but not him - he knew her too well…. 

"Hey sugar!"

"Walter." 

"Looking for Michael?"

"No- not really - it'll wait.."

_Liar - like hell it will……._

"Sure…"

"Has he gone?"

"Yeah - just a minute ago - you can probably still catch up with him if it's important-"

She smiled again, her lips pressed too tightly together and shook her head- but her eyes betrayed her regrets- they shone too brightly.

"Sugar? What's the matter?"

"Nothing Walter - he just asked earlier if I wanted a coffee -"

"And -?"

"I said I wasn't sure and I'd let him know later-"

"It's not too late-" Walter put out a hand to stop her from walking off.

"No…there'll be another time." She shook her head and patting Walter's hand she turned away and made her way back to systems.

Walter closed his eyes and prayed that there would be another time for both of them - it was driving him to distraction and them to destruction this constant drifting apart of two souls destined to be together.

 

How did they get this far apart?  
They should be so close together  
How did they get this far apart?  
Theirs is a love that could last forever  



End file.
